La voluntad ardiente de Fairy Tail
by Gonhunter123
Summary: por accidente Tsuna es transportado a la dimensión de Fairy tail por un invento de Gianini, en ese en Ciudad Hargeon se encuentra con Lucy,Natsu y Happy. Mira como Tsuna trata de encontrar un camino a casa y al mismo tiempo va en aventuras con Fairy tail.


La voluntad ardiente de Fairy tail

"X-burner" (Hablando).

" _X-burner_ " ( _Pensando_ ).

" **X-burner** " ( **Ataques** ).

CAPITULO 1: Un nuevo mundo y el falso salamander.

En la ciudad de Namimori se puede ver en una casa que tiene en el buzón escrito Sawada, en una habitación se encuentra un chico de 17 años con cabello parado que desafía la gravedad y con ojos cafés que reflejan inocencia, el nombre de este chico es Sawada Tsunayoshi, el cual es el futuro jefe de la familia de la mafia más poderosa de todas, ósea, los Vongola.

En este momento se le puede ver haciendo papeleo, ya claro después de la batalla del arco iris y deshacer la maldición arcobaleno, intento llevar su vida lo más normal posible pero no es posible llevar una vida normal cuando estas destinado a hacer el capo de la mafia y tienes a un autoproclamado mano derecha que no te deja solo ni un solo segundo del día (excepto cuando te vas a dormir o vas al baño), un loco del beisbol que se la pasa con una sonrisa tonta la mayor parte del tiempo, un bebe vaca que solo causa problemas donde quiera que va, un obsesionado con lo ¡EXTREMO!, el presidente del consejo estudiantil de tu escuela que te golpea siempre que haces algo insignificantemente incorrecto y un loco de las ilusiones que te puede apuñalar por la espalda en cualquier momento.

Si esto es a lo que Sawada Tsunayoshi le llama lo más cercano a la felicidad desde que apareció de repente su tutor (o engendro de Satán si le preguntas a escondidas al joven Vongola) con apariencia de bebe a su casa.

-Lambo regrésale sus dulces a I-pin, decía una bebe con aspecto oriental persiguiendo a un bebe con apariencia de vaca con el cabello en forma de afro.

-De ninguna manera estos dulces son de Lambo-san, decía Lambo corriendo mientras se comía los dulces que le robo a I-pin.

Mientras esos dos corrían por toda la habitación en medio de la habitación estaban Gokudera Hayato el guardián de la tormenta que estaba tirado en el suelo con arañazos en la cara por parte de su gato (no me acuerdo del nombre) y también esta Yamamoto Takeshi el guardián de la lluvia queen este momento se estaba riendo de Gokudera.

-En serio te quiere, decía de manera amistosa Yamamoto ha Gokudera.

-Cállate maniaco del beisbol, decía Gokudera levantado un poco la cabeza.

La razón por la que se encuentran aquí (excepto Lambo que vive en la casa de Tsuna) es que hubo una reunión para informar que Gianini había creado una nueva bazooka pero está en vez de llevarlos al futuro los hacia viajar a otras dimensiones si es increíble pero el problema es que no se puede decidir a qué dimensión ir ni tampoco donde aparecer es aleatoriamente, bueno el caso es que el punto de la reunión era decidir qué hacer con el invento así que decidieron llamar a todos los guardianes pero solamente vinieron tres de los seis guardianes puesto que Hibari Kyoya el guardián de la nube no estaba interesado (y amenazo con morderlos hasta la muerte si seguían insistiendo) asi que no asistió, Ryohei Sasawa no vino porque estaba ocupado haciendo algo EXTREMO y Rokudo Mukuro el guardián de la niebla simplemente dijo que no, asi que solo se encontraban el de la tormenta, lluvia y del rayo pero en este momento no había empezado la reunión ya que Reborn el tutor de Tsuna no estaba asi que se pusieron a hacer lo suyo mientras aparecía.

Volviendo a nuestro protagonista en este momento se le podía ver que estaba irradiando de felicidad, cual es la razón?, es que por fin acabaría el papeleo que tenía toda la semana así es una vez que terminara esto estaría libre, solo faltaba un poco, solo un poco más, solo un momento, lis-.

BOM

Con ese sonido toda la montaña de papeles se vino abajo arruinando por completo todo el trabajo que había hecho, cada segundo que había pasado sentado con esa tortura de trabajo para que todo se vaya al diablo por culpa de un estúpido bebe vaca.

-NOOOOOOO ¡Lambo, I-pin dejen de correr, ordeno Tsuna de rodillas con algunas lágrimas saliendo a cascadas en serio muy en su interior quería matar a ese mocoso, hubiera seguido pensando en varias maneras de matar a Lambo sino fuera porque sintió como alguien lo golpeaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y ahí estaba el engendro de Satán.

-Vaya Dame-Tsuna no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre arruinas las cosas a último momento, dijo Reborn con su característica sonrisa.

-Yo? Pero si Lamb-.

-Nada de peros Dame-Tsuna, un jefe debe hacerse cargo de los errores de sus colegas, decía Reborn esto sería un buen consejo si no fuera porque estaba apuntando con una pistola directo a Tsuna por lo tanto esto era más una amenaza (y además lo decía con cara de "te vuelves y te volare la cabeza").

-Está bien, dijo con un suspiro Tsuna si algo había aprendido de su tutor en estos años es que no era bueno desobedecerlo sino querías ser despertado con un tiburón con dinamita en la mañana.

-Muy bien cuando terminemos esta reunión tendrás que reorganizar ese papeleo y empezar con ese otro, decía Reborn señalando una montaña de papeleo cuatro veces más grande que el anterior, Tsuna abrió la boca para protestar pero una pistola en su cara fue suficiente para callarlo así que solo bajo la cabeza y se podía ver una nube morada sobre esta.

- _Quisiera tener un cambio en mi vida daría lo que sea_ , pensó Tsuna llorando al estilo anime y si el futuro capo de la mafia tuviera suerte en su vida esto lo llevaría a que se cumpliera su sueño de tener una vida normal pero como Dios le gusta hacerle la vida imposible al pobre Tsuna no será un cambio normal.

Mientras Tsuna estaba llorando en un rincón los demás habitantes de la habitación estaban discutiendo que hacer con la Bazooka, Yamamoto se la hubiera quedado pero no sabía cómo explicarle a su padre si llevara un arma a casa así que quedó descartado, Reborn pensaba quedársela y usarla para un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento precisamente para la persona que estaba llorando la cual sintió un escalofrió y por alguna razón deseaba que cualquiera se quedara con la Bazooka excepto Reborn y por ultimo estaba el autoproclamado mano derecha de Tsuna decía que él tomaría la responsabilidad como su segundo al mando pero lo descartaron de inmediato para depresión de este (no se me ocurrió una razón XD), después de estar meditando un rato decidieron que se la darían a Reborn puesto que si era un entrenamiento para Tsuna sería bueno para su jefe volverse más fuerte ante esto Reborn sonrió diabólicamente y Tsuna tenía el sentimiento de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida (en serio siento lastima por el) pero cuando iban a cerrar la reunión Lambo e I-pin saltaron sobre volcándola y provocando que la Bazooka saliera volando y se dirigiera al décimo.

-Juudaime, cuidado¡ grito advirtiendo Gokudera a este.

-Tsuna¡, grito de la misma manera Yamamoto, Tsuna al escuchar los gritos de sus guardianes giro para ver que sucedía y vio como la Bazooka se dirigía hacia el pero ya era muy tarde como para esquivarla así que le cayó encima atrapando a Tsuna dentro de la Bazooka, y al caer la Bazooka disparo sacando humo.

Cuando se levantaron para ver se dieron cuenta de que Tsuna no estaba por ningún lado, Gokudera al darse cuenta de esto iba a usar la Bazooka para seguir al décimo pero cuando dio un paso para acercarse.

BOOOM¡

La Bazooka exploto haciendo temblar la habitación.

*En la cocina*

En la cocina Nana Sawada (creo que así se llama) escucho la explosión y solo se rio pensando en la diversión había haya arriba.

*Volviendo a la habitación*

Después todos se estaban levantando para ver qué había pasado pero no se dieron cuenta que el pelo de todos estaba con forma de afro (excepto Reborn), cuando voltearon a mirar a la Bazooka solo vieron los pedazos de la Bazooka.

-Oh no la Bazooka está completamente destruida, dijo Yamamoto con su cabello mágicamente normal.

-Y el Juudaime está en alguna parte solo, decía frenéticamente Gokudera.

-Ya tranquilos los dos en este momento lo mejor que podemos es informarle a Gianini lo sucedido para que pueda reparar la Bazooka, dijo Reborn tomando la mejor alternativa.

-Pero que hay del Juudaime.

-Descuida Gokudera estoy tan preocupado como tu pero no debemos desconfiar de Tsuna él también es fuerte estoy seguro que donde sea que este el podrá arreglárselas, dijo Yamamoto colocando una mano en el hombro de Gokudera, este lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza y apretar los puños puesto que en este momento no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Bien será mejor reunir las partes que sobraron de la explosión para llevarlas, ordeno Reborn y los otros asintieron.

- _El problema es que aunque arreglemos la Bazooka no sé dónde podría haber caído Tsuna_ , pensó Reborn frunciendo el ceño, después de recoger los fragmentos de la Bazooka salieron para dirigirse al cuartel de los Vongola.

*Earthland, Fiore, Ciudad de Hargeon*

Esta es la ciudad de Hargeon una ciudad pesquera tranquila con edificios, puestos para comerciantes incluso cuenta con una estación de trenes, en esta ciudad nos enfocamos en una chica rubia que tiene su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, tiene puesto una blusa sin mangas blanca en el cual se puede ver su gran escote en el medio hay una cremallera con una cruz de color azul, lleva también una falda azul oscuro con botas cafés en su cintura lleva un látigo y un llavero en el izquierdo.

-No puedo creer que solo haya conseguido 1000 jewels como descuento en serio eso es lo que vale mi encanto?, decía la rubia no muy contenta, esta chica se llama Lucy Heartfilia una maga independiente, la razón por la que Lucy está enojada es que acababa de fallar horriblemente en conseguir un descuento por una llave de plata para invocar un espíritu celestial, en este momento estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero salió de ellos cuando una explosión apareció enfrente de ella.

-Que fue eso?, se preguntó Lucy moviendo su mano cerca de su llavero por si es un enemigo pero lo que vio fue a un chico alto (Tsuna en los dos años ha crecido bastante ya es de la misma altura de Gokudera) que parecía de su edad con cabello castaño parado y una mirada inocente, Lucy al ver al chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- _Bueno es un poco lindo_ , pensó Lucy mirando al chico enfrente de ella que se estaba sobando la cabeza.

El chico dejo de acariciarse la cabeza y empezó a ver su entorno y luego miro a la dirección de Lucy.

-HIEEEE, chillo el chico misterioso alejándose un poco de Lucy.

-Quien eres tú? Y dónde estoy?, pregunto el chico exaltado.

Lucy saliendo de su trance para responderle al chico, eh bueno estas en la ciudad de Hargeon y yo soy Lucy, respondió Lucy al chico que tomo expresión de confusión en su cara.

-Hargeon? Donde esta eso?, pregunto el chico ya que nunca había oído de un lugar llamado así.

-Eh? No sabes? Pues estamos en Fiore, respondió Lucy confundiendo aún más al chico frente a ella.

-Fiore? Está en algún lugar de Japón?, pregunto el chico esperanzado.

-Japón? Nunca había escuchado de un lugar así, respondió Lucy confundida, el chico estaba a punto de decirle donde se encontraba Japón pero les llamo la atención a los dos un grupo de chicas que estaban hablando sobre una persona llamada Salamander.

-Salamander, el mago cuya magia de fuego no se puede comprar en ninguna tienda está aquí?, dijo Lucy emocionada de conocer al famoso mago de fuego.

- _Mago? Como esos que sacan conejos de su sombrero?_ , pensó el chico pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Lucy se dirigía al grupo de chicas.

-Espera.

Cuando ambos se abrieron paso entre la multitud en el centro vieron a un hombre con cabello azul oscuro, con una capa del mismo color encima de una camisa blanca de manga larga (hasta ahí se cómo va vestido no soy muy bueno recordando el estilo de ropa).

- _Este es Salamander? En realidad parece como esos artistas callejeros_ , pensó el chico viendo al hombre en frente de él luego vio a las chicas que estaban a su alrededor y vio que estaban con corazones en los ojos idolatrándolo.

-Eh Lucy-san creo que deberíamos irnos, dijo el chico volteando a ver a Lucy pero cuando la vio se le cayó una gota de sudor al verla en el mismo estado que las otras, el solo volteo y suspiro pero su híper intuición detecto algo alrededor.

-Esto es acaso una ilusión? Pero porque el lanzaría una ilusión, se preguntó sobre la razón pero eso podría saberlo después en este momento era mejor sacar a Lucy de la ilusión.

-Lucy-san mírame esto es una ilusión, dijo sacudiéndola de los hombros con esto los corazones en los ojos de Lucy se rompieron ante esto el chico suspiro de alivio pero luego oyó a alguien en la multitud cuando esa persona llego al frente tuvo una mejor visión de la persona frente a él había un chico joven de cabello rosado parado, con una bufanda que tenía la apariencia de escamas con una camisa roja abierta, también llevaba pantalones blancos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas con un faldón negro sobre el y para terminar unas sandalias junto a él había un gato azul.

-Igneel¡…. Quién demonios eres tú?, dijo un poco emocionado al principio pero cambio cuando vio que no se trataba de quien buscaba pero esto dejo sorprendido a 'Salamander'.

-Si te digo Salamander te suena de algo?, pregunto 'Salamander' pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico la había ignorado, entre la multitud el castaño tuvo que reprimir una risa pero luego se dio cuenta del que el peli rosado estaba siendo golpeado por las fans de 'Salamander' pero este lo perdono y le dijo que le daría su autógrafo para que se lo mostrará a sus amigos pero este lo rechazo y fue lanzado a la basura por las fansgirl.

-Lo siento chicas pero debo irme, dijo 'Salamander' lo que decepciono a muchas de las chicas.

-Hare una fiesta en mi yate esta noche y todas están invitadas, Alfombra roja, conjuro 'Salamander' y al instante un fuego rosado lo levanto en el aire y se fue.

-Qué clase de llama de última voluntad era esa?, se preguntó el castaño al ver el extraño fuego de aquel hombre pero salió

de sus pensamientos al ver al peli rosado en el suelo y se dirigió a ayudarlo.

-Oye te encuentras bien? Déjame ayudarte, pregunto el castaño dándole una mano para levantarse que el otro acepto sin dudar.

-Gracias, pero no entiendo porque me golpearon esas mujeres locas, dijo el peli rosado confundido.

-Eso es porque son fansgirl normalmente hacen eso, decía recordando en muchas ocasiones a varias chicas que perseguían a un peli plateado y un peli negro.

-Ese sujeto era un idiota, decía Lucy acercándose al dúo, estaba usando un hechizo de encantamiento, oh gracias por ayudarme déjenme invitarles una comida como agradecimiento, el castaño al escuchar la palabra comida le rugió el estómago.

-Jejejeje supongo que no comí en la mañana, decía rascándose la parte de atrás con vergüenza pero no era el único que tenía hambre ya que al peli rosado también le rugió el estómago.

-Yo tampoco comí nada ya que Salí apresurado.

-Entonces vamos, dijo Lucy caminando al restaurante pero se detuvo por alguien.

-Aye, vamos a comer, dijo sorprendentemente el gato azul que acompañaba al peli rosado.

-HIEEE/un gato parlante?, dijeron al unísono Lucy y el castaño aunque este último dio un chillido femenino antes.

-Aye, me llamo Happy, dijo el ahora identificado Happy.

-En dónde estoy?, se preguntó el castaño para si mismo.

*En el restaurante*

Dentro del restaurante en la mesa donde esta Lucy los ahora identificados Natsu y Happy estaban comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana mientras Lucy estaba avergonzada por las miradas que le daban las demás personas.

- _Cómo es que pueden comer de esa manera?_ , pensó en shock el castaño con su propio plato de comida.

-Sé que están hambrientos pero pueden comer más despacio? Me están ensuciando toda la ropa, dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor, hay se fueron los 1000 jewels que me descontaron.

-Así que se llaman Natsu y Happy ¿no?, pregunto Lucy a los dos con lo cual solo asintieron luego volteo hacia el castaño, y tú? Cómo te llamas?.

-Oh es verdad? Todavía no te había dicho mi nombre lo siento, me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada o Tsuna para abreviar, dijo Tsuna rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y sonriendo de forma incomoda, pero quisiera saber a qué te referías con lo de magia de encantamiento.

-Es magia que sirve para hipnotizar a las demás personas pero no entiendo porque ese sujeto la usaría para ser popular entre las chicas, eso es realmente repugnante, decía Lucy con veneno en su voz a lo que Tsuna solo asintió.

Con eso Lucy informo de como ella era una maga pero que en este momento no estaba en un gremio, a lo que Tsuna solo pregunto de que es un gremio y Lucy empezó a explicar que los gremios son los lugares donde los magos van a buscar trabajos para ganarse la vida también dijo de como ella tenía el sueño de unirse a un gremio llamado Fairy tail para poder ser una maga oficial y tener muchas aventuras pero lo dijo con mucha emoción lo que le saco una gota de sudor a Tsuna por su entusiasmo pero se calló cuando Happy dijo que "hablaba mucho" lo que provoco que Lucy le enviara una mirada de ira pero lo dejo pasar.

-Por cierto cuando ustedes llegaron oí que estaban buscando a alguien, pregunto Lucy a Natsu.

-Es verdad quien es esa persona que buscaban, pregunto Tsuna con curiosidad.

Natsu al ver que le estaban preguntando se tragó toda la comida y hablo, estábamos buscando a Igneel había escuchado sobre un salamander en esta ciudad pero resultó ser falso este tipo no se parecía a un dragón, dijo Natsu decepcionado recibiendo un "Aye" de Happy.

-Qué clase de humano parece un dragón?, preguntaron Tsuna y Lucy con gotas de sudor.

-Igneel no es un humano es un dragón, dijo Natsu provocando que Tsuna se atragantara con su comida y Lucy quedara con la boca abierta.

-Un dragón esas cosas existen?, pregunto atemorizado Tsuna por oír que pueden existir esas criaturas.

-Por supuesto que si e Igneel era el mejor de todos, dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

-Aye pero resultó ser un fraude en serio creímos que podía ser él, dijo Happy.

-Como podría un dragón en una ciudad?¡, grito Lucy, los dos abrieron la boca con intención de hablar pero no se les ocurrió nada.

- _Apenas se dan cuenta de eso?_ , pensó Tsuna con cara de póker y una gota de sudor (en serio le están sacando muchas gotas de sudor a Tsuna).

Con eso dicho Lucy se levantó diciendo que se tenía que ir dejando el dinero de la comida en la mesa, Tsuna al ver esto se levantó para llamarla.

-Espera Lucy-san, dijo Tsuna atrayendo la atención de Lucy.

-Gracias por la comida y la información, Lucy-san, dijo Tsuna dando una sonrisa cálida lo que provoco que Lucy se sonrojara.

-De nada pero puedes llamarme Lucy, dijo Lucy de forma tímida, Tsuna solo le sonrió en respuesta.

-Gracias por la comida, dijeron Natsu y Happy arrodillándose como sirvientes lo que provoco que Lucy les gritara por vergüenza, Tsuna solo se rio un poco por cómo le recordaban a dos guardianes de la tormenta y lluvia.

-Bueno debo irme espero verlos de nuevo chicos, dijo Tsuna mientras se dirigía a la salida esto llamo la atención de Lucy.

-Espera ya te vas no te quedaras un poco más?, pregunto Lucy con la esperanza de estar un tiempo más con él.

-Sí, es que en este momento tengo muchas cosas que pensar, dijo Tsuna mientras agitaba la mano y salía por la entrada, Lucy al ver esto solo suspiro un poco entristecido.

-Te gussssssta, decía en forma de burla Happy poniendo énfasis en la "S" lo que provoco que Lucy se sonrojara.

-Cállate, estúpido gato, grito Lucy con un rubor en su cara y solo salió ignorando las carcajadas de Natsu y Happy.

*Más tarde esa noche en el puerto*

Podemos ver a Tsuna caminado en el puerto sentándose en el muelle, después de haber salido del restaurante se dispuso a recorrer Hargeon para pensar sobre lo que Lucy dijo en el restaurante así paso el resto del día hasta que llego la noche y decidió ir al puerto para poder relajarse.

- _Magia, magos, gremios, dragones, son muchas cosas que no deberían existir como es que llegue aquí?_ , pensó Tsuna hasta que la verdad le cayeron como ladrillos encima recordó como la Bazooka le había explotado y sino mal recordaba Reborn había dicho era para viajar entre dimensiones lo que significaba que solo había una respuesta.

- _No, no, no puede ser cierto es imposible que este en otra dimensión_ , pensó agarrándose la cabeza con lágrimas en sus ojos si esto era verdad como haría para poder regresar a su propio mundo no tenía idea por dónde empezar a buscar sin contar que no tenía dinero, ni sabía cómo leer el idioma de este lugar.

Hubiera seguido deprimiéndose sino fuera porque su híper intuición detecto algo a la distancia y cuando vio a ver de qué se trataba vio un yate a la distancia.

- _Ese debe ser el yate de Salamander pero porque mi híper intuición me dice que hay peligro_ , pensó Tsuna de que su intuición se estaba equivocando pero luego miro hacia arriba y vio a dos figuras volando, dos figuras las cuales el conocía, _esos son Natsu y Happy?_.

-Oí, Natsu, Happy, grito Tsuna llamando la atención de los dos.

-Tsuna? Que haces aquí?, pregunto Natsu confundido de porque estaría en el puerto.

-Lo mismo debería preguntar, ¿a dónde van?, pregunto Tsuna ya esto le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

-Vamos hacia el barco de ese idiota de Salamander, está mintiendo sobre pertenecer a Fairy tail, dijo Natsu lo que tomo a Tsuna por sorpresa.

-Como lo sabes?, pregunto Tsuna queriendo saber cómo Natsu obtuvo esa información.

-Es porque soy mago de Fairy tail y nunca lo había visto en el gremio y además puedo oler a Luigi en el yate, dijo Natsu confundiendo a Tsuna sobre quien era Luigi pero luego ensancho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que era Lucy solo que Natsu se equivocó de nombre.

-Creo que su nombre era Lucy, corrigió Tsuna.

-Si como sea, esto le saco una gota de sudor a Tsuna de lo despreocupado que es Natsu, pero luego recordó lo de su híper intuición que le decía que había peligro en el yate y Lucy está ahí entonces ella puede estar en peligro.

-Espera Natsu iré contigo, dijo Tsuna buscando en sus bolsillos con ese comentario Natsu se confundió como iba a seguirlo sino podía volar, Tsuna busco en sus bolsillos y sonrió cuando sintió sus guantes en los bolsillos se los coloco y confundió más a Natsu de porque se estaba colocando guantes para la nieve pero se sorprendió cuando en la frente de Tsuna apareció una llama y sus manos se encendieron cuando el fuego en las manos se apagó vio que ahora sus guantes eran metálicos también sus ojos eran naranjas y tomo un carácter serio.

Cuando Tsuna activo su modo híper última voluntad uso los propulsores para poder impulsarse al cielo.

-Muy bien vamos hay que salvar a Lucy, dijo Tsuna propulsándose hacia el yate mientras de cerca lo seguía Natsu.

-Oye que te paso?, Tsuna, antes te veías débil y ahora te ves más fuerte además puedes volar, pregunto Natsu emocionado sobre la nueva apariencia de Tsuna.

-Te lo diré después en este momento es más importante salvar a Lucy, dijo Tsuna acelerando y Natsu solo hizo un puchero pero acepto que le dijera después.

*Yate de 'Salamander'*

En este momento Lucy estaba en un apuro se supone que vendría a la fiesta para poder unirse a Fairy tail pero resulto que 'Salamander' la engaño a ella y a todas las mujeres para venderlas como esclavas y para colmo ya no tenía sus llaves para poder defenderse.

- _Demonios que puedo hacer? Perdí mis llaves y no puedo defenderme que puedo hacer?_ , pensó desesperadamente Lucy en este momento necesitaba ayuda cualquier cosa seria de mucha utilidad.

-LUCY¡, y como si fuera un milagro Lucy escucho una voz una que reconocía.

Cuando llego esa voz dos figuras aparecieron atravesando el techo, Tsuna, Natsu, dijo Lucy feliz de ver a sus dos amigos y esto sería una gran entrada sino fuera porque Natsu con solo tocar el barco perdió todas sus fuerzas aguantando las ganas de vomitar, patético, dijo Lucy en shock.

-Lucy te encuentras bien?, pregunto Tsuna con su semblante serio pero se podía oír preocupación en su voz, Lucy dejo de mirar el lamentable y ridículo estado de Natsu y volteo a Tsuna y se sorprendió al ver la nueva apariencia de Tsuna.

- _Tsuna? Supongo que también es un mago pero su apariencia se ve más ¿guapo?_ , pensó Lucy con un pequeño rubor pero sacudió la cabeza para desviar ese pensamiento, _que estoy pensando lo conocí hace poco aunque tengo que aceptar que es muy lindo en sus dos apariencias deja de pensar eso Lucy_ , mientras Lucy tenía sus pensamientos en otro lado los demás estaban viendo sus reacciones y solo tuvieron una gota de sudor, Tsuna dejo de mirar a Lucy para observar todo el lugar y vio chicas inconscientes en el suelo con 'Salamander' parado enfrente rodeado de varios hombres los cuales Tsuna dedujo eran sus secuaces.

-Te doy cinco segundos para decirme que es que estabas planeando hacer con Lucy y las demás chicas, dijo Tsuna con clara amenaza dirigida a 'Salamander', Lucy salió de sus delirios y frunció el ceño.

-Tenía planeado venderme a mí y todas las demás chicas como esclavas, dijo Lucy señalando al culpable, Tsuna al oír esto entrecerró sus ojos en 'Salamander' y apretó sus puños.

-Así que era eso pero te detendré ahora mismo, Happy llévate a Lucy a un lugar seguro, ordeno Tsuna a lo cual el mencionado enredo su cola en la cintura de Lucy y comenzó a volar.

-Espera que hay de Natsu y Tsuna, dijo Lucy preocupada por los otros dos más por Natsu porque dudaba que pudiera pelear en su estado.

-Solo puedo llevar a una persona además Tsuna está ahí él puede encargarse, dijo Happy confiando en la fortaleza de Tsuna.

-En serio creen que los dejare escapar?, **Látigo del prestigio** , conjuro 'Salamander' haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico que empezó a disparar balas de fuego dirigidas a Happy y Lucy, Tsuna al ver esto uso sus propulsores para moverse enfrente de las balas y con su mano en fuego bloqueo el ataque, 'Salamander' al ver esto ensancho los ojos porque lo único que vio fue una figura borrosa moviéndose a alta velocidad.

- _Este mocoso es rápido además de que bloque mi ataque con solo una mano no debo subestimarlo_ , pensó 'Salamander' con una gota de sudor frio bajándole por la mejilla pero en un instante Tsuna apareció enfrente y le dio un puño en llamas en clara que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared rompiéndola.

-Tu oponente soy yo no te distraigas, dijo Tsuna tomando una posición de batalla, 'Salamander' se estaba levantando un aturdido colocando su mano en su mejilla que estaba quemada por las llamas de Tsuna.

- _Demonios no solo es rápido golpea más fuerte de lo que creí_ , pensó 'Salamander' sintiendo todavía el dolor por el golpe de Tsuna, Maldito pagaras por eso, **Huracán del prestigio** , con eso apareció un círculo mágico rosado que envió una bola de fuego rosado a Tsuna el cual en vez de moverse simplemente agarro el ataque y apretó su mano y el ataque se esfumo ante esto 'Salamander' ensancho los ojos.

-Eso es todo? Que lastima, dijo decepcionado Tsuna acelerando con sus propulsores apareciendo enfrente de 'Salamander' golpeándolo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y volviendo a dar un golpe en medio de su cara de paso rompiéndole la nariz y enviándolo al frente, luego apareció por detrás dándole un uppercut en la espalda mandándolo al cielo y elevándose para dar un golpe en su cara juntado ambos puños mandándolo como un proyectil al suelo del yate.

Cuando el polvo se apartó 'Salamander' estaba en el suelo con el ojo hinchado y partes de su cara quemada, **Látigo del prestigio** , usando de nuevo el hechizo lanzo de nuevo las balas hacia Tsuna el cual esquivo haciendo zigzags en el cielo, 'Salamander' frustrado iba a usar su ataque más poderoso pero en ese momento el barco empezó a sacudirse y Tsuna se dio cuenta de un tsunami que llevaba el barco al puerto con eso se propulso donde Natsu y lo agarro poniéndose en una altura segura pero estaba seguro de haber visto a Lucy siendo llevada con todo y barco.

*En el puerto de Hargeon (otra vez)*

Esta Lucy discutiendo con una sirena de cabello azul sobre cómo casi la mata con su ataque con está diciendo que lo sentía pero era obvio que no lo que enojaba a Lucy por el poco o nada de respeto que le tenía su espíritu celestial con eso dicho el espíritu la amenazó con matarla si volvía a perder su llave lo que palideció a Lucy, el espíritu procedió a retirarse diciendo que tenía una cita con su novio poniendo énfasis en novio lo que deprimió a Lucy sobre como su espíritu tenía un novio y ella seguía soltera pero dejo de lado eso cuando Tsuna llego aterrizando sobre el suelo conNatsu.

-Están bien? Que fue lo que paso?, pregunto Tsuna confundido sobre el extraño giro de la pelea.

-Luigi invoco a un pez gigante que provoco el tsunami, dijo Happy diciendo erróneamente el nombre de Lucy lo que provoco que Lucy tuviera varias venitas en la cabeza.

-Te dije que era un espíritu celestial y mi nombre es Lucy, gato estúpido, grito Lucy a Happy que no le estaba poniendo atención.

De los escombros salieron 'Salamander' muy molesto con sus secuaces que estaban igual pero lo que llamo la atención de Happy y Lucy es el estado de 'Salamander'.

-Que le paso?, pregunto Lucy señalando la cara de 'Salamander'.

-Fue Tsuna aunque estaba mareado pude ver cómo le daba una paliza Salamander no pudo si quiera defenderse, decía Natsu recordando la mini-pelea de Tsuna con 'Salamander'.

-Si pero no ha terminado voy a acabar esta pelea en este momento, decía Tsuna mientras se preparaba para arremeter contra 'Salamander' pero se detuvo al ver que Natsu colocaba su mano enfrente dando a entender que se detuviera.

-Espera Tsuna, este tipo se atrevió a usar el nombre de Fairy tail en vano, quiero terminar esta pelea para mostrarle como es en verdad un mago de Fairy tail, decía Natsu quitándose la chaqueta roja quedando con un chaleco sin mangas negro con bordes dorados, Tsuna al ver la ira de Natsu decidió cumplir con su deseo ya que el haría lo mismo si alguien usará el nombre de su familia para hacer este tipo de acciones.

-Muy bien te dejo el resto a ti, dijo Tsuna volando a donde estaban Lucy y Happy y desactivando su modo Híper última voluntad.

-Así que dices ser mago de Fairy tail que extraño porque yo soy de Fairy tail y nunca te había visto en mi vida, decía mostrando su marca en su hombro derecho sorprendiendo a Lucy, 'Salamander' ya enojado lanzo el mismo ataque que uso contra Tsuna dando directo a Natsu, Lucy y Tsuna preocupados iban a ir ayudarle pero Happy dice que el fuego no funciona contra Natsu ya que posee una antigua magia para asesinar dragones llamada, Dragon Slayer, y una de las características de esta magia es que te hace resistente a tu elemento el cual el de Natsu es fuego y no solo resistente también puede comérselo y para probarlo Natsu empezó a comer el fuego de 'Salamander'.

-Que fuego más horrible y te haces llamar un mago de fuego? Te mostrare la verdadera magia de fuego, **Rugido del dragón de fuego** , conjuro Natsu tomando aire y colocando sus manos enfrente de su boca lanzando un torrente de fuego hacia 'Salamander'.

Cuando el humo del ataque se fue uno de los comerciantes de esclavo que sabía quién era el, que Natsu es el verdadero Salamander de Fairy tail, dando a conocer el verdadero nombre del impostor el cual era Bora.

-Bora, el prestigioso ahora recuerdo oí que fue expulsado del gremio nariz de titán por su mal comportamiento, informo dando a conocer la reputación del impostor.

Después de eso Natsu se abalanzo contra Bora con sus puños en llamas, Bora intento desesperadamente alejarse de Natsu lanzándole balas de fuego que Natsu esquivo dándole un golpe directo a Bora estrellándolo contra el concreto, Bora intento derrotar a Natsu lanzándole una bola gigante de fuego pero que Natsu simplemente se la comió y con un **Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego** golpeo a Bora lanzándolo contra la campana dejándolo inconsciente.

- _Creo que se excedió con la destrucción_ , pensó Tsuna con una gota de sudor al ver medio puerto destruido pero Tsuna se espantó al ver caballeros de la runa acercándose para arrestar a los causantes de la destrucción pero Natsu agarro las manos de Lucy y él corriendo para escapar de los caballeros.

-Espera a donde nos llevas?, pregunto Lucy siendo jalada por Natsu.

-Dijiste que querías unirte a nuestro gremio no? Entonces ven con nosotros.

-Pero porque me llevas a mí también, pregunto Tsuna con lágrimas saliendo a cascadas de sus ojos por la posibilidad de quedar arrestado.

-No hay tiempo para explicar debemos darnos prisa sino quieren terminar en la cárcel, con eso dicho los cuatro estaban corriendo tres de ellos con sonrisas mientras que el otro estaba llorando como una niña, y así comenzó una nueva aventura para Tsuna.


End file.
